


Season One

by AtomicIce



Series: Disney Rewritten [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Disney, Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicIce/pseuds/AtomicIce
Summary: I found this in my old files and thought I'd share this. What if every Disney story you knew was more twisted than they were told? It all begins when Snow White's story takes a wrong turn... featuring the stories of Aladdin, Frozen, and more.





	1. Snow Falls

             “ _Someday, my prince will come…_ ” was what could be heard in the forest. Innocent princess Snow White’s voice carried over. Snow White, an innocent girl, has been targeted by the Evil Queen for a long, long time.

“ _And wedding bells will ring, someday when my prince comes to me…_ ”

 

 A week later, an old hag visited Snow White.

 

“Hello,” Snow White said. “How can I help you?”

“Oh, oh. I don’t need your help. I believe you do. Do you not need more apples?” the Evil Queen.

“Oh, for my special surprise pie? Why, yes!” Snow excitedly said.

“It would be my pleasure to help you,” the old hag said.

 

Snow watched as the little old hag gave her some apples. She began thinking about some recent events.

 

***

 

_Princess Snow White was mopping for  her stepmother, the Evil Queen, when her friend the Huntsman came and asked her a simple question._

 

_“Would you like to pick some berries?” the Huntsman asked._

_“Why, I’d love to!” giggled Snow White, oblivious to what the Evil Queen really wanted._

 

_As the pair walked into the forest, the Huntsman prepared his dagger. He raised it. Snow saw this and screamed in fright. The Huntsman couldn’t. He couldn’t kill poor, sweet, innocent Snow White. But then again… hadn’t he made a deal with the sea witch, a deal that in return for helping the Evil Queen, Ursula’s mutual friend, she would give him the heart that Lady Tremaine and the Queen of Hearts had taken from him? But he couldn’t. He had to do one last heroic act. To prevent his temptation, the Huntsman plunged the dagger into his stomach and collapsed. Snow White took the dagger out and caressed the Huntsman’s face._

 

_“Hunter…” Snow said. “Who’s doing was this?”_

_“The.. Queen’s,” Hunter said._

_“I’m so sorry,” Snow said. “This is all my fault…”_

_“It’s not,” Hunter said. “Now run, before the Evil Queen finds you.”_ _  
  
_ _Hunter died peacefully in Snow White’s arms. She kissed him on the lips._

 

_“Goodbye.”_

_  
She ran away, in fear, into the darker parts of the forest. Confronting terrifying creatures, Snow White could do nothing more than run as fast as she could._

_  
Hours later, she found a cottage and cleaned it, and met seven dwarves…_

 

***

The Evil Queen watched as Snow White baked the pie. That night, Snow White invited her to the dwarves’ dinner.

 

When it was dessert, Snow White sliced the pie and gave it to Grumpy. When Grumpy bit into it, he collapsed, now a victim of the sleeping curse.  
  
Snow White screamed as the Evil Queen transformed into her true form. She waved her hand, and the other six dwarves were under a sleeping spell. She walked closer to a trembling Snow White and laughed at her face.

 

“Silly girl, thinking you can escape me…” the Evil Queen said. She raised her dagger, but began to bleed. The Evil Queen fell. Snow White had taken a long stick and run it right through her, impaling the regnant ruler.

 

“I’m sorry!” Snow said, crying. It was ironic, really. Snow White, the innocent princess and well-loved missing friend of her kingdom had just killed its Evil Queen.

  
It was time.

  
Snow White was about to make a deal with Ursula.


	2. Poor Unfortunate Soul

Snow White had found a horse and had gotten it to bring her to the kingdom of the Southern Shores, where she was to rendezvous with Ursula, the sea witch.

 

“Faster!” Snow told her horse. Rufus galloped harder, rushing to the Southern Shores. While riding, Snow was reminded of the story the Huntsman had told her concerning his deal with Ursula.

 

_The Huntsman was with the Evil Queen in a black carriage drawn by the royal horses of the stable, to a land called the Kingdom of the Southern Shores. The Huntsman was apprehending the criminal Ratigan when he was suddenly circled by Lady Tremaine and the Queen of Hearts, as well as Tremaine’s wretched daughters and cat and the Queen’s card soldiers._

 

_“Nancy. Cora. What do you want?”_

 

 _Nancy Tremaine stepped forward. “Ever since that wretched true love’s kiss that saved you from your sleeping curse, and before that, what you did to Edward and I in Andalasia, I have wanted nothing but_ revenge _on you,” Tremaine said._

_“Cora?” the Huntsman said._

_“Off with your head!” Cora said._

_The Huntsman sighed. “Oh, Cora, what will the world ever do with you?”_

 

_The Huntsman suddenly felt daggers against his throat. Cora and Nancy held daggers at him. Nancy smirked._

 

_“Kill him.”_

 

_Before either could, tentacles wrapped around them and jerked them back._

 

_“The Sea Witch. Ursula,” the Huntsman said._

_“Yes, yes, es. Now, I want something from you. I saved your life… now I need your help.”_

 

_Glancing at Nancy and Cora, who were getting to their feet.  
“Let’s negotiate somewhere else, Ursula…”_

 

_In Ursula’s lair, Hunter Green looked around at the assortment of poor unfortunate souls Ursula had collected. “Now, what do you want?” Hunter asked Ursula._

 

_“Have you heard of the Evil Queen?” Ursula asked._

_“Of course… everyone has heard of her,” Hunter said._

_“I promised her a Huntsman,” Ursula said. “And I don’t go back on my promises.”_

 

_Hunter realized what Ursula wanted. “Fine. It’s a deal.”_

_  
Ursula sent Hunter back to the surface, where he became the Evil Queen’s Huntsman._

 

Snow was nearing the Kingdom of the Southern Shores. She was thinking. What would Ursula want from her? Snow sighed. This is what she got for killing the Evil Queen. Suddenly, bandits ambushed Snow. She took the dagger she had stolen from the Evil Queen, and in self-defense, killed each and every bandit.

 

“I’m so sorry…” Snow said. She needed to fix this. She needed to forget her past and reform. Become a _true_ hero again.

 

Finally! She had reached the place in the kingdom where Ursula had told her to meet her.

 

“Hello, dearie,” Ursula said. “Now, you need to forget your past?”

“Yes. How do I do that?”

“You have three days to find me the Lamp of the Genie of Agrabah,” Ursula said.

“And how do I get to Agrabah?”

 

Ursula snapped her fingers, and a map of the World of Tales, including Agrabah, was formed.

 

“And once you have the Lamp… you’ll erase my memories?” Snow White asked.

“Yes, yes. Now… do we have a deal?” Ursula asked.

Snow gulped. “Yes.”


	3. Arabian Nights

**Agrabah’s Capital, one day later**

 

            Princess Jasmine of Agrabah paced in the palace throne room, watching as the Sultan played with a toy palace.

 

“Father…” Jasmine said. “We need to find him. That diamond in the rough who will free Agrabah from its corrupt rule.”

“Agrabah is at peace, Jasmine! Understand that!” the Sultan said.

“No, it’s not! Your vizier - Jafar - he’s corrupted, trying to gain control of Agrabah…”

“Don’t be idiotic. It doesn’t suit you. Now, listen. Jafar has nothing against me. Why, he helped fix the problem of those _street rats_.”

“Street rats? Father, this isn’t you!” Jasmine cried.

“Jasmine, if you can’t understand _my_ rule and that Jafar is helping us, then you are free to live the castle walls!”

“Do you know what? Fine. I’ll find the diamond in the rough myself.”

 

And with that, Jasmine stormed out of the palace. The Sultan watched. “Jafar, you can come out now,” he said.

 

The Sultan’s evil vizier and his bird Iago stepped out. Jafar watched Jasmine’s retreating steps.

 

“The wench is leaving?” Jafar said.

“Yes. I’m ashamed she’s even my blood…” the Sultan said.

“And of Aladdin?”

“Jasmine will never find the diamond in the rough.”

 

**Marketplace of Agrabah’s Capital**

 

Snow White was searching throughout the city, searching for the Lamp of the Genie of Agrabah when she ran into a cloaked woman.

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Snow said.

“It’s okay. You seem lost. What are you looking for?” the woman said.

“A lamp. A magic one. The Lamp of the Genie of Agrabah?” Snow said.

“Ah, that. Come, I know where it might be. If the legends are true, then it should be in the Cave of Wonders,” the cloaked woman said. She lowered her hood, revealing her true identity. Princess Jasmine.

 

Jasmine suddenly put her hood back on. Palace guards. They identified Snow White and captured her.

“What? What are you doing here?”

“A source notified us that the killer of the Queen of the Enchanted Forest was here. In Agrabah. You killed Queen Reine, Snow White.”

 

Jasmine followed the guards as they led Snow White to the prison. Suddenly, Jasmine knocked out the guards and freed Snow.

 

“Come on. Time to go to the Cave of Wonders,” Jasmine told Snow.

“Right. It’s time to get the Lamp.”

Unbeknownst to the duo, in a lair far away, Jafar teleported into Ursula’s lair.

 

“They’re getting the lamp?” Jafar asked.

“She’s playing into my hands.” Ursula said.

“In order to get Jasmine and Snow White to fail, we need to recruit an old ally of mine,” Jafar said.

“And who may that be?” Ursula asked.

 

The Evil Queen stepped out. “Snow White will pay, Ursula darling.”

 

Ursula gasped. “How are you alive?”

 

“Snow White stabbed me in the stomach. I feigned death, then healed myself. I never died. But no one knows that,” the Evil Queen said.

“Perfect.”

 

Ursula, Jafar, and the Evil Queen laughed.


	4. Diamond in the Rough

**Desert of the Serpent**

 

            The sun blazed down upon the sands of the scorching desert. Jasmine and Snow White trudged along the hot sand, searching for the Cave of Wonders.

 

“So why do you seek the Lamp, Snow White?” asked Jasmine.

“I want to forget it all. Me murdering the Queen,” Snow said.

“But isn’t that what you _should_ remember? It was a true mistake you made. Yes, you took a life. But you need to learn from it, Snow. You need to learn from your past,” Jasmine said.

“I never thought of it that way…” Snow said.

 

Finally, Snow and Jasmine had reached the Cave of Wonders. They entered. Snow saw a lamp. She rubbed on it, and the Genie of Agrabah.

 

“What do you want, Snow White? You are now my Master,” the Genie said.

“How many wishes do I have?”

“Three.”

“Good luck, Snow,” Jasmine said, putting a reassuring hand on Snow.

Snow breathed. “First wish: I wish for no one to have the ability to harm, kill, or maim me in any way.”

The wish was granted.

“Secondly, I wish for Ursula to be unable to ever use a genie’s lamp.”

 

Snow grinned at the Genie. “And I wish for your freedom.”

The last two wishes were granted, and the Genie’s shackles were removed.

 

“Thank you,” the Genie breathed. “And, Princess Jasmine… I believe you were looking for the diamond in the rough…?”

“Yes.”

“Now, let me show you the diamond.”

 

The Genie gestured to Snow.

 

“Snow? Snow is the Savior of Agrabah?” Jasmine said. “I thought it was Aladdin!”

“How can I save a world I hardly know?” Snow asked.

“You are the Savior. Figure it out,” the Genie said. “I’ll accompany you.”

 

**Agrabah Palace**

Snow, Jasmine, and the Genie poked around the throne room. There was no sign of the Sultan.

 

“Father?” called Jasmine. “Are you here?”

 

Jafar instead stepped out. “Oh, he is. And with a special surprise, just for you.”

 

Ursula and the Evil Queen stepped out. Snow and Jasmine gasped. The Queen was back, and she had the Sultan tied up and gagged.

 

Jasmine moved to kill the Queen, but Snow stopped her. “I’ll handle her. Snow White is no longer innocent. She has made mistakes; some I’ll have to atone. She can’t hurt me.”

 

Snow calmly walked over to Jafar and took his serpent staff, and immobilized him and Ursula. Jafar, Ursula, Jasmine, and the Genie watched as Snow moved towards the Evil Queen. She ran the staff right through the Evil Queen, eyes steely and cold. The Evil Queen collapsed. This time, she was dying. Snow took the staff out and watched the Evil Queen.

 

“Genie, take her magic,” Snow said. Genie complied, interested in what Snow was planning.

 

Snow stepped back and destroyed the staff, releasing Jafar and Ursula. By now, the Evil Queen was dying.

 

Jafar looked at Ursula. “My source of magic is gone. Your potions are far away. There’s no way to save Reine.”

 

Snow said, “Agrabah is cleansed. As the new Sultana of Agrabah, I hereby banish you forever.”

“Sultana?!” Jasmine said.

“I have taken the liberty of deeming your family unfit.”

“Snow?!” Jasmine said. “I trusted you!”

 

“Goodbye, Jasmine. Genie, give me magic.”

 

The Genie complied. Snow waved her hand, and the Genie yelled in pain. He was finally trapped in a lamp. Genie was imprisoned. Snow waved her hand again, and Jasmine was teleported out.


	5. Heart Cold as Snow

**Agrabah Palace**

 

            Snow looked at Jafar and Ursula, who moved to take the lamp. She threw them against the wall.

 

“You’re not taking my lamp,” Snow coldly said.

“Beware, Snow White. I will return,” Ursula said. She and Jafar ran out.

 

The Evil Queen lay on the ground, dying. Snow came to her and felt her skin. Cold as ice. Snow grinned.

 

“Oops.”

 

**A month later in the Arendelle Marketplace**

 

Jasmine had been homeless in Arendelle for a while already. Though she was in the employ of Wandering Oaken, the job didn’t give her a home. Jasmine knew it was time to recruit an army. Jafar and Ursula had stopped by and proposed an alliance against Snow, but Jasmine had declined. She rethought that, and decided to create her own army.

 

Queen Elsa had ice magic, and Princess Anna was a fighter. Jasmine decided that she would not only stop Snow, she would save her.

 

Jasmine wore presentable clothes and entered Arendelle’s open gates. She nodded at the guards and marvelled at the palace. She had to ask a guard.

 

“Where may I find Queen Elsa?”

“She is having an audience with the citizens of Arendelle, if you didn’t know. Please go to the Great Hall.”

 

Jasmine began walking when she bumped into a running orange-haired woman.

 

“I’m so sorry, I’m not usually this clumsy…” the woman said.

“It’s fine. I’m just on my way to see Queen Elsa, I think the line’ll be long anyway,” Jasmine said.

“Elsa? You’re here to see my sister?”

“Princess Anna? It’s my honor; and I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Why are you somewhat familiar?” Anna asked.

“I was Princess Jasmine of Agrabah, until the Evil Sultana took over. Snow White rules the kingdom now.”

“Yes. Snow White. Elsa has had to deal with her and her magic. So what did you need, Jasmine?”

“I need an army to help me defeat and redeem Snow.”

“And you want us.”

“How’d you know?” Jasmine smiled.

“It’s common knowledge amongst the peoples of Arendelle that you want Snow White defeated.”

“Are you and Elsa in?”

“My husband Kristoff has of late been increasingly better in the art of politics, so he can take over for a while. I’m sure I can convince Elsa.”

“Thank you, Anna,” Jasmine said. “It will really help Agrabah.”

“Well, what are you waiting for? Let’s tell Elsa and Kristoff!” Anna said excitedly.

 

**Dark Palace of Agrabah**

            Queen Snow White walked down the halls of her newly redesigned Dark Palace. She looked at herself in the dark mirrors lining the walls of the palace. She smirked. Ever since declaring Agrabah the capital of the White Empire and naming herself as its White Queen, she had let power go to her head. With her royal advisor Maleficent as a controlling and corrupting force, Snow White’s reign slowly became dark. She became the Evil Queen, or as she called herself, the Dark Queen, with her kingdom the Dark Empire.

 

            Snow White hated Jasmine. Ever since their confrontation in the throne room, leading to the Evil Queen’s death, Snow White had sent many a force to kill Jasmine. All within a month.

 

            Snow White entered the Room of the Magic Mirror and saw the Genie and the Mirror in chains, looking depressed.

 

“Why so glum, dearies?” Snow’s soft but cold and cruel voice asked.

“Because you’re the Queen?” Genie asked.

“It’s a shame I can’t wish you dead,” Snow said, dragging her cold nails against the Genie’s skin.

“I wish _you_ were,” Genie mumbled.

“What in Reine’s name did you say?” Snow cruelly said.

“I wish _you_ were _dead_!” shouted Genie.

 

Snow smiled cruelly. “Now, I have a reason.”

 

She clasped a bracelet on the Genie and began sucking out his magic. The Genie shouted in pain. The Mirror watched in horror as the Genie, an ethereal and magical being, slowly winked out of existence at Queen Snow White’s hands. Snow White, who had accidentally killed the Evil Queen, and ironically, she was now a cold-blooded murderer.

 

“Snow… please.” The Mirror spoke.

“Silence, glass fool.”

“I’m no fool.”

 

The Mirror waved his hand and Snow White entered the mirror. He jumped out, for their can only be one person in the Mirror at the time. The Mirror covered the Magic Mirror with Snow inside, screaming. He cared for the Genie.

“Genie? You okay?”

 

The Genie looked at him sadly. “I only have a bit of magic.”

“True Love,” the Mirror said.

“Hmm?”

“It can save you.”

 

The Mirror kissed the Genie in the lips, sending waves of True Love.

 

**The Forbidden Fortress**

 

Maleficent, Cruella De Vil, the Queen of Hearts, and Lady Tremaine waited impatiently for the fifth member of the Dark Alliance impatiently awaited their fifth member, when a Black Knight - Maleficent’s servant Ciara - wheeled in a magic mirror. When Ciara left, Tremaine uncovered the mirror and gasped.

 

The Evil Queen was inside, snarling. “That blasted mirror will pay!”

“Snow White?” Cruella asked in surprise.

“Surprised to see me in a mirror?” Snow asked. “I’m surprised to be inside. Have you completed your task, Cruella?”

 

Cruella smiled. “I have the Author.”

“Once we have the right… leverage,” Snow began, “us villains will get our happy endings.”

 

The villains all cackled in glee.


	6. I'll Be Your Mirror

**The Dark Palace, a month later**

 

Jasmine, Anna, and Elsa snuck in along with Goldilocks, Belle, Mulan, Aladdin, and Prince Charming.

“Shush. The Evil Queen has eyes and ears everywhere.”

“The fact that Snow’s this paranoid…” Belle began.

“Means?” Mulan asked.

“Nothing. Never mind.”

Elsa was still wary of Belle. She suspected that the bookworm had a past with the Evil Queen, or as she called herself, Queen Snow White. Everyone just called her the Evil Queen.

 

The Evil Queen’s palace was dark, to Anna’s dismay. She enjoyed lighter locations more, though helping Jasmine reclaim Agrabah was still an adventure. Prince Charming blew out their torch, while Aladdin drew his sword.

 

“Ready?” Charming asked.

“Yes. Let’s proceed,” Jasmine replied.

 

They reached Snow’s throne room and looked around.

 

“Who knew Snow was such a villain inside? I mean, she used to be a hero,” Belle said.

“Until she became the Evil Queen,” Anna said. “We have to continue. Her guards could be watching.”

 

Elsa observed a magic mirror. “Why did Snow keep this?”

 

Then she was frightened. Snow White’s face appeared in the mirror.

 

“Surprised to see me?” Snow smirked.

“Admittedly,” Elsa said.

“I’ve always admired you, Elsa. Too bad you’re… a _hero_ ,” Snow said. “Never liked their type. Now, aren’t you going to ask why I’m in the mirror?”

“A spell,” Elsa began, “to be precise the Mirror Spell.”

 

Snow White smiled and waved her hand. Suddenly, Elsa was sucked into the mirror. The evil queen jumped out. Snow White was free.

 

“The Evil Queen,” Anna breathed. She took out her dagger and ran at Snow. Anna stabbed Snow. Snow collapsed, taking quick breaths.

 

Maleficent appeared. “Oh, no. Snow White is dying? A shame. It looks like you _won’t_ be included in the Author’s new story.”

 

Cruella, the Queen of Hearts, and Lady Tremaine also came out.

 

“Oh, don’t cry, Snow. It’s only death,” Tremaine said.

 

The Evil Queen glared at Lady Tremaine as she healed herself. “Better.”

 

Snow breathed at Anna, and she collapsed.

 

“What did you do?!” Elsa shouted.

“Sleeping curse,” the Evil Queen said simply.

 

The Evil Queen moved over to Lady Tremaine and ripped out her heart. The grey-haired woman gasped. As the Evil Queen looked at Tremaine’s heart, the others in the room trembled. The heart in the Evil Queen’s hands became dust, and Lady Tremaine fell. Snow White smiled.

 

“Looks like _that_ ’s done.” Snow smiled thinly. “Now. Where’s the Author?”

“I haven’t the faintest idea,” Maleficent said.

 

Snow raised her hand, and Maleficent began choking. She smiled. “You won’t get your happy ending if you choke the Author.”

 

Snow raised an eyebrow and commanded Maleficent’s fall. Snow ran to her and ripped out the witch’s heart. Maleficent dared Snow. “Kill me.”

“No. Write the new story.”

 

Snow conjured the Quill and Paper. Trembling, Maleficent conjured a desk and a comfy chair and began.

 

_Once upon a time..._


	7. And So It Was...

**The Enchanted Forest - present day**

 

Queen Snow White rode her carriage to the White Palace, from where she would plot a course of action. The carriage shook. Snow looked outside and saw bandits. She cursed. Of course Aladdin and his legion of thieves would try to kill her! Queen Snow White exited the carriage and saw Aladdin and Jasmine. Jasmine drew her sword and prepared to kill Snow White.

 

“Please. Don’t make this mistake,” Snow began pleading.

“We already have.”

 

Jasmine began drawing Snow’s blood. Snow’s fury rose and she expanded energy. Jasmine and Aladdin fell back. They looked at the White Queen with malice in their hearts. Snow watched carefully.

 

**The Library, present day**

 

Maleficent was searching for Kristoff, who was needed to kiss the Savior destined to end Snow White’s tale - Anna - awake. And she intended to help him. Maleficent had always hated Snow, but when she had the right leverage, Snow was a master at manipulation.

 

The Mistress of All Evil opened the book and witnessed the scene of Snow White intentionally harming Aladdin and Jasmine. She was horrified. Maleficent was misunderstood. Her whole story was twisted by previous Authors to make it so that _she_ was the villain. Maleficent never was the villain; she had only made bad choices and sided with the villains to prove the Authors right.

 

But she was tired of that. Maleficent decided to redeem herself.

 

She opened the book and conjured a quill. She needed Queen Snow to be distracted.

 

**The Enchanted Forest,  present day**

 

Queen Snow White drew her sword and pointed it at Aladdin and Jasmine, who had stood right back up.

 

“Make one move and you’ll die,” Snow said.

“Fine. Kill us, _Your Majesty_ ,” Jasmine taunted.

“My pleasure.”

 

Snow drew her sword and ran it right through Aladdin. Aladdin looked at Jasmine with weak eyes. His eyes closed. Snow took her sword out of Aladdin, who lay in a pool of blood. Dead.

 

Jasmine looked at Snow with malice and ran. Snow threw a fireball at her, but missed. Queen Snow looked at her white dress, which was stained with blood, then reentered the carriage.

 

“We shall resume.”

 

**Dark Palace, present day**

 

            The Dark Palace had been empty since the new story, but it had a new resident. Queen Snow had no more use for her magic mirror. Jasmine entered the Dark Palace and snuck into the throne room. She sighed. Snow was off, ruling the kingdom she had inherited, while the abandoned city of Agrabah, or as Snow had renamed it in the true tale, the Dark City, lay in waste. Inside the throne room was a covered mirror. Jasmine uncovered it, and said:

 

“Mirror, mirror, standing here; I command you to now appear!”

 

Elsa appeared in the mirror. Her hair was in a messy bun, a cold and cruel expression plastered upon her face. She smiled and breathed air into Jasmine, who was teleported into the mirror. Elsa pushed herself out and looked at Jasmine, who was trapped in the mirror.

 

The Ice Queen smiled and broke the mirror.

 

**1 year later**

 

**White Palace, present day**

 

Queen Snow White’s council had convened. As Belle discussed with Cruella about the Ice Queen’s latest attack.

 

Snow raised a hand. “Silence, please. We must discuss.”

 

The Queen of Hearts raised her hand. Snow affirmed this. “Your Majesty, Wonderland has been overrun by the Ice Queen’s snow monster army. How can we fix this?”

 

Snow grimly smiled. “I thought you’d never ask. Unfortunately… we need to kill the Ice Queen.”


	8. An Icy Heart

**The Library, present day**

 

            It had been a year since the new story began, and Queen Snow White was getting more and more paranoid about Maleficent’s disappearance. Snow had heard tales from her allies of a woman named Maleficent, who, thanks to her power as the Author, could change the tales to her liking.

 

Queen Snow White and her White Kingdom were now terrorized by the evil Elsa, the Ice Queen. Elsa had been seeking vengeance for something Snow had done so long ago, back when she was learning magic.

 

Snow had cast a Sleeping Curse on Elsa’s sister Anna and hidden her away, and Elsa was seeking for the man who would wake Anna - Kristoff. But Kristoff wasn’t in this world anymore. Especially after Maleficent’s manipulation.

 

Maleficent sat in her Library study, writing and manipulating events so that the White Queen and her allies couldn’t find Kristoff and prevent the Ice Queen’s icy-hearted rule. Maleficent knew that neither Elsa nor Anna would want to trust her, but she had to try to help them so she could be considered a hero.

           

Maleficent knew that to save Kristoff, she would need to contact an old ally of hers, the Dark Lord. She had to enter the story and hope that the Light Lord knew where Kristoff was.

 

After all, Chernabog was able to keep tabs on everyone.

 

**The Bald Mountain, present day**

 

            Maleficent hated the chilly, dreary mountain she was scaling. But if it helped wake Anna and save the Enchanted Forest, then she’d do it. Maleficent needed an audience with the Light Lord, Chernabog, who Queen Snow White had exiled all those years ago. Seeing as only she, Chernabog, and Anna knew the truth about the tale, she needed to bring Chernabog to her side so that they could defeat Snow White once and for all. Not only did she have to save Kristoff, she had to save Anna from Snow’s dungeon. True love would break the curse.

 

            Maleficent let out a curse as the icy winds bit at her, roaring. The mountain was harsh thanks to the Ice Queen, Elsa, who had built up a magical yet natural icy barrier for Chernabog, who had requested this for his safety. These were dark times, and Snow only made them worse.

 

She let out a gasp of exhaustion and relief when she reached Chernabog’s hut.

 

**Dark Palace, present day**

 

            Elsa smiled as she sashayed down the frozen halls of Snow White’s former Dark Palace. Ever since she had become the Ice Queen and frozen all the land, she had been corrupted by darkness in her search for vengeance against Snow White. She smiled when she entered the throne room and saw Maleficent sitting on her throne. She growled. “WITCH!”

 

            “Me? A witch? Dear, you’re the Ice Queen.”

            “True, true. What do you want, Maleficent?”

            “I just came from Bald Mountain and talked to Chernabog.”

            “The Light Lord? You _talked_ to him?

            “We have… a past.”

            “Yes, just like Snow White and I.”

            “It was far different.”

            “Sure…” Elsa said.

           

            Maleficent smiled. “You’re not aware of this, but Snow White had me write a new tale, where she was the heroic _White Queen_.”

 

Elsa looked at Maleficent. “So this _isn’t_ the real story?”

 

Queen Snow White teleported into the Dark Palace. She looked disapprovingly at Maleficent.

 

“So it’s true. I _am_ the villain,” Snow said.

“Duh,” Maleficent said.

 

The former Evil Queen let out a smirk. “But if _I_ become the Author… then I will be the hero.”

 

Snow White smiled at Maleficent and prepared a fireball. Snow smirked, saying, “I will be the hero.”

 

Elsa froze a barrier between the fireball and Maleficent. Snow White growled and went over to Elsa. Snow extended her hand and ripped out Elsa’s heart.

 

Elsa asked Maleficent, “If she kills me now and you return us all to the correct tale, will I still be alive?”

“We will all return to the time before the new tale began, and we’ll keep our memories of it all.”

 

Elsa offered Maleficent a smile. “Save Anna and the world. And also, Mal… give Snow eternal pain.”

 

Snow White crushed Elsa’s heart. The Ice Queen fell. Dead.


	9. Let's Kill Snow

**Another year later**

 

**The Forbidden Fortress**

 

            Maleficent’s castle was dark. As Belle entered, followed by Cruella De Vil and Kristoff, they surveyed their surroundings to make sure neither Queen Snow nor her minions were watching. With the whole Enchanted Forest trapped under the White Queen’s grasp, the Rebellion had to be careful. Led by Maleficent and Chernabog, they had yet to find Kristoff’s true love Anna, the Savior of the Enchanted Forest.

 

            Belle whispered in hushed tones: “Hurry up!” Cruella and Kristoff complied. They knew the importance of hurrying up. If they didn’t, then the Evil Queen, or as she called herself, the White Queen, would find them and have them executed. Ever since Elsa died a year ago, thanks to Snow, the kingdom’s rebels had been under close watch by Snow.

 

“Darlings, we need to hurry. I sense a droid.”

“Leia.”

“Yes. If Leia’s here then we’re in _definite_ danger.”

“Well, we’re here.”

 

Maleficent held her staff up and blasted at them. Belle cursed.

 

“What was _that_?!”

“I saved you from that droid,” Maleficent said simply. “Hurry. The portal to the Land Beyond isn’t going to last that long.”

“And you’re confident that the ley lines will work?”

“Positive.”

 

Belle, Cruella, Kristoff, and Maleficent jumped into the portal.

 

When Leia entered, she cursed. “Nothing. Snow will be so angry.”

 

**New York City**

 

            Belle was breathtaken. Yes, she and her allies had been to the Land Beyond before, but they had never been there for longer than an hour. Now, they were all staying for a week. This was the place that Queen Snow couldn’t find them in. The Land Beyond was a safe haven for them. Best of all, if Maleficent’s plan worked, then they could go back to the original tale’s timeline and stop past Maleficent from ever writing the tale. However, they’d need to stop the paradox in time before it swallowed up all the dimensions. As long as their operatives in the Enchanted Forest succeeded in stopping Snow, then they’d be successful.

 

            Cruella and Prince Charming were in the coffeehouse, picking up coffees and pastries for all ten of them. In addition to them, Belle, Maleficent, Kristoff, Tinker Bell, Mowgli, Mary Poppins, Anastasia, and Cora had come along. The rest of the rebels were in the Enchanted Forest. Cruella glanced outside and watched as Cora and Tinker Bell tried to figure out where in New York they were.      She smiled. Despite not knowing so much about the real Cruella, the one from the true reality, Cruella believed that she never would have cavorted with these people.

 

            Charming accepted the coffees and pastries and gave Cruella the bag with the pastries. They left the coffeehouse and distributed all this. As they shared a moment together as friends in the Rebellion, they ignored the looks all the normal citizens were giving them.

 

**White Palace**

 

            Queen Snow White was furious. The heroes had now gone missing, or at least, according to Leia they were. Snow seriously needed Maleficent dead, but if they were where she thought they were, then they were in trouble. Snow headed to her bed chambers, where Prince Barty was waiting for her in fear. Snow headed over to Barty and began kissing him. They undressed, and Snow used her skills as a temptress to seduce Barty.

 

“You like this, don’t you?” Snow whispered into Barty’s ears. Barty’s primal reaction told Snow all she needed. “Now. If you want to continue… tell me where Maleficent is.”

 

Barty refused. “Maleficent is my mistress. She does not permit anyone in our rebellion to tell any secrets.”

 

“Fine then,” Snow White said. She ripped out Barty’s heart.

 

“Now… Prince Barty. Tell me her secrets.”

“They were devising… a plan. And I am recon. That’s all I know.”

“You lie!” Snow said. She crushed Barty’s heart, and the prince fell.

 

Snow conjured her clothes back on and went to find another one of Maleficent’s rebels.

 

**New York City**

 

            Maleficent felt a pang in her heart as she felt Prince Barty die. Now that one of her spies was dead, she felt it was imperative now more than ever to collect the magical energy needed to open the portal and reverse it all.

 

            “We need to get to Disneyland _now_ ,” Maleficent said. “And remember the plan. We must disguise ourselves as Cast Members and gather enough magic to open the portal to the past.”

            “So this is why we were selected…” Tinker Bell began - “because we’re the ones who can bring them imagination.”

            “Perfect. Now, one question,” Maleficent said. “If Snow White wished no one could hurt her… then why, pray tell, can she be hurt?”

            “When the Genie was freed, he no longer needed to follow Snow. He chose to revoke the granting of her wishes, as he knew her future,” Tinker Bell said.

            “Genies can do that?” Cruella asked.

            “It’s a possibility,” Belle said.

 

Maleficent teleported them all to Disneyland, saying: “It’s time.”

 

**White Palace**

 

Snow came down to her dungeon, where Mirror, Genie, and a sleeping Anna were imprisoned in a cell.

 

Snow made a wish to the Genie: “Return my memories.”

 

The Genie looked at the White Queen. “Why? I am a free genie whose magic has been depleted. Granting your wish would take my power away.”

 

Mirror added, “He’s my true love. You’re not taking him as a prize.”

 

Snow ripped out Mirror’s heart and crushed it mercilessly. “Now… return them.”

 

The Genie looked at Snow and expanded, his remaining magic being depleted. Then he vanished into nothing.

 

The Genie was dead. Snow snarled. Her plan failed.

 

She looked at Anna, the Savior. Snow couldn’t kill her; Anna was the Savior, and besides, anyone under a sleeping curse couldn’t be killed.

 

**Disneyland**

 

Maleficent’s plan was working. As the children in Disneyland were enchanted by the various rebels, their magical energy was channeled into Maleficent’s staff. They staged one final magic show for the children, channeling so much magical energy that Maleficent’s staff glowed.

 

Maleficent smiled at her allies and concentrated. She slammed the staff down, and the ten allies were sent back in time.

 

**The Forbidden Fortress, two years before**

 

            Maleficent began writing at the Evil Queen Snow White’s behest. “ _Once upon a time…_ ” Suddenly, magical energy ruptured in the air around them, and a portal appeared. The Evil Queen growled. “Maleficent. Do it. Give me my happy ending.”

 

Maleficent jumped in, and the Author’s quill appeared in her hands. The Evil Queen looked at Maleficent, then back again at the one of their time.

 

“It’s done!” Maleficent said. She snapped the quill and burned the paper, and the entire alternate universe was reversed.

 

**The Forbidden Fortress, present**

 

            Elsa, Aladdin, Jasmine, the Mirror, the Genie, and everyone else awoke, dizzy. Maleficent was up, already trying to stabilize the paradox.

 

Snow looked at Maleficent: “What have you done?!”


	10. Time Rupture

**Ursula’s Lair, earlier**

 

Snow White couldn’t go back from this deal. She needed to forget her past; and to do this, all she needed was a Genie’s bottle. It was easy enough.

 

Ursula’s price wasn’t steep. She knew that. However, the wicked and wily Sea Witch needed something out of Snow. Ursula needed Snow to become the Evil Queen. She quickly muttered an incantation. If Snow agreed to Ursula’s deal, then something would happen.

 

Ursula spoke to the quivering woman. “Yes, yes. Now… do we have a deal?”

Snow gulped. She answered: “Yes.”

 

**The Forbidden Fortress, present**

 

            The Evil Queen and her allies, as well as Jasmine and her allies watched as Maleficent channeled magical energy to close the singularity. Maleficent looked back at the assorted and awed heroes and villains, eyes pleading for help. Snow, Elsa, Genie, and Mirror stepped forward. They cast spells at the paradox, trying to close the paradox.

 

            “How do we do this?!” Snow asked.

           

            Maleficent looked at the Evil Queen. “Channel all your passion into this! If we don’t close it, then everyone is doomed!”

 

            The Evil Queen nodded. “I may be Snow White, the Evil Queen, but I don’t want to be… dead.”

 

            As their powers were combined and blasted at the paradox, everyone started weakening. Elsa collapsed, unable to continue to bear this. Kristoff and Jasmine rushed to her and cared for her.

 

            “Kristoff... kiss Anna. I’m afraid I’m losing time,” Elsa said.

           

Kristoff went over to his love. He took a deep breath, and with all the love in his heart, placed a kiss on Anna’s lips. Immediately, a magical surge surged through the entire castle, and Anna awoke. She got up and rushed over to Elsa.

 

“Elsa… please don’t die on me!”

“Anna… I love you. Please. Always know that.”

 

The Ice Queen was taking deep breaths. Tears glimmered in everyone’s eyes. Snow White stopped surging her magic and rushed over to Elsa, muttering blames towards herself. Snow White looked at Elsa and began channeling magical energy into her. Soon, Elsa was revived, but Snow was weak.

 

Meanwhile, Maleficent, Genie, and Mirror had managed to close the singularity. They rushed over to Snow. Maleficent raised a question. “Why did you do this?”

 

“Ask me,” a voice said. Ursula the Sea Witch stepped out. She immobilized everyone and gestured for someone to come out. Soon, Jafar and Reine stepped out in wicked glory.

 

“What?” Maleficent said. “Reine is dead!”

“Actually… that staff healed me,” Reine began, “so I naturally took advantage.”

“Now I know,” Snow said. “Ursula planted a seed of darkness in me, right? When I accepted our deal. You cast a spell on me.”

 

“How did you figure out?” Ursula victoriously asked.

“I pieced it together,” Snow White said. “And let me guess. Now that I have channeled my magical energy into Elsa, I’m not magical and I’m no longer the Evil Queen.”

 

Reine stepped forward. “You were never the Evil Queen, Snow. I was.”

“Shut up,” Elsa said.

“What?” Anna said in disbelief.

 

“Oh. Did I not mention that?” Ursula arrogantly asked.

“WHAT?” Snow White said. “You made Elsa evil?!”

“No. You did, dearie. In passing on your power, you passed on the darkness in your heart,” Ursula said.

 

Elsa began screaming in pain as darkness flowed through her. Ursula, Jafar, and the Evil Queen watched in satisfaction. Elsa soon disappeared.

 

“Where is she?!” Anna yelled at Ursula.

“I believe she’s in the World Beyond. Ta-ta,” Ursula said. She, Jafar, and the Queen teleported away.


End file.
